A faucet with articulating arm is disclosed in US Publication No. 20150308088A1 to overcome defects of pull-down faucets, for example, the sprayer cannot be flexibly fixed to a desired position.
The faucet includes a body; a hub mounted on a top of the body; two articulating arms rotatably connected with two sides of the hub respectively; a forearm rotatably coupled with one end of the articulating arms; a nest rotatably joined with one end of the forearm so as to magnetically attract with a sprayer; a waterway formed by a flexible tube and communicating with a top of the hub; the sprayer connecting with one end of the waterway so as to spray water.
The hub has a first pivot axis rotatably connected with the articulating arms and perpendicular to a longitudinal axis on the body. When the articulating arms are rotated over 90 degrees, the forearm touches and interferes the waterway to limit rotatable height and width of the sprayer.
The articulating arms are rotatably connected with the two sides of the hub by using the first pivot coupling and are limited by a diameter of the hub, so the first pivot coupling and the articulating arms occupy large space and influence aesthetics appearance. Furthermore, the body has a handle fixed thereon, thus interfering operation of the handle.
The articulating arms and the forearm are close to the waterway and the handle, so they are interfered by the waterway and the handle.
The sprayer tilts horizontally as the nest revolves relative to the forearm, but is cannot slant forward and backward, thus reducing flexibility of water supply.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.